


Valentine's Day

by SonnyD



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s06e14 Hoa 'Inea (Misery Loves Company), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: "You don’t want to do that.”Danny crossed his arms, looking fed up with Steve’s antics.“And why not?”“Because you don’t.”“That’s not an answer, Steven.”“It is.”“No, it’s not.”“Danny-”A remake of the scene in Misery Loves Company where Steve tells the team his horrible Valentine's Day story. He tells them of his and Danny's eventful weekend.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So, this is just a different version of Steve's story about him and Lynn. I've seen this episode several times and I've wondered about what it would be like if Danny and Steve were dating with a little twist, of course.

“Sorry to cut your story time short, Jerry, but now it’s time for McGarrett here to tell us his tale,” Lou declared. He pointed towards Steve who rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m sure what I did on the weekend is better than that fight you had with Renee,” he retorted.

Lou rolled his eyes, “Don’t get smart with me, man. We just want to hear the story.”

“Yeah, come on, boss,” Kono interjected.

Chin smiled, “We need to know how a Navy SEAL gets a black eye on a date.”

Steve watched, unimpressed, as his teammates laughed at him. It wasn’t that the story was particularly embarrassing. Okay, maybe it was. He didn’t know how to explain the events that took place that weekend. He had made a fool of himself but what he got in return for his humiliation was worth it and he would do it over a thousand times if he had to. Also, he and Danny had agreed to wait to tell the others about their recent development. He tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Kono’s comment.

“And here I thought Danny was gentle soul.”

“Even professors have their secrets,” Chin said. The group laughed again and Steve couldn’t help the slight tilt of his lips. When they settled down, he sighed and took a sip of his beer before he spoke.

“Alright. So, Danny had gone to the University to do some work and I decided to drive him there. I was just coming to pick him up and I called him…”

^^^^^^

“Hey, babe,” Danny’s voice came through the speaker.

“Hey, I’m here.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Steve smiled, resting one hand against the wheel, “How was your day?”

“Don’t even get me started on that,” came the response causing the SEAL to frown.

“Why? What happened?”

“It’s the students, Steve! Everywhere I look on campus, there are people kissing and hugging and holding hands. I swear if I see another rose or teddy bear, I’m going to explode.”

“Well, do you want to come over for some pizza? You know, to relieve some of your stress,” the dark haired man offered, feeling sympathetic yet also slightly elated that the conversation was according going to plan.

“Sure, I’d appreciate it.”

Steve frowned as he listened to the contempt and frustration in Danny’s voice. It almost sounded as if…

“Wait, Danny, do you _hate_ Valentine’s Day?”

“Very much.”

Steve felt his heart jump in his chest and he tried to calm himself down.

“How come I never knew about this?” he asked, “We’ve been dating for two years.”

“I never told you?” Danny asked, sounding confused. Steve heard a door close on the other end of line.

“No.”

“I guess it never came up. Anyway, I just locked my office. See you soon.”

“Yeah,” Steve replied distractedly. He hung up and tried to take a few calming deep breaths. Except, they weren’t working. Danny hated Valentine’s Day. Danny _hated_ Valentine’s Day. How was he going to go through with his plan if his boyfriend disliked the very holiday that he had foolishly planned everything around?

 _‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do?’_ Steve thought. He had half the mind to drive away and fix everything at his house before Danny appeared. Before he could do something stupid, however, he saw the said blond coming towards the truck. He forced himself to relax as his boyfriend climbed into the passenger seat.

“Hi,” Danny greeted him, leaning in for a kiss. He frowned when Steve turned his head, causing the professor’s lips to land on his cheek.

^^^^^^

“So, wait, let me get something straight here,” Lou interrupted, “You guys have been dating for two years and you didn’t even know that he hated Valentine’s Day?”

Steve frowned, “Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“Man, you’re worse than me,” Lou said with a chuckle. Kono smirked.

“I don’t know, Lou. I don’t think Steve has ever forgotten Danny’s birthday, or their anniversary or-”

“Alright, girl, I got you. You don’t need to stretch it out. What is this? Pick on Lou day?”

His friends laughed at his question.

“Anyway, Danny was confused…”

^^^^^^

Steve could feel his boyfriend’s gaze on him as he began to pull out of the parking space. He only had to wait for a total of two seconds before he heard the obvious question.

“Okay, what was that?”

“Hmm?” Steve hummed in response, focusing on his driving.

“Steve, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Why would you think that?”

Danny scoffed, “Okay, I know you like to think that you’re unreadable but I can tell when something’s wrong, babe.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh yeah? Then why won’t you let me kiss you?”

“I did!”

“No, you didn’t! You turned your head away from me! It’s not the same thing, Steve-”

“It is the same thing-”

“No, it is not. You want to know why?”

“Why, Danny? Please enlighten me, Dr. Phil.”

“I will. It’s not the same thing because you only do that when you’re upset with me.”

Steve didn’t reply as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. As usual, Danny had the nail right on the head. Sometimes he thought the blond had gone into the wrong profession and should have become a detective instead.

“Why are you upset? You sounded fine on the phone. What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“And see? That’s where you’re wrong because I know for a fact that you are lying.”

“Nothing is wrong, Danny.”

“Steve-”

“ _Danny_.”

^^^^^^

“Ah, another one of your infamous carguments.”

“Thank you for that, Kono. As I was saying…”

^^^^^^

The car fell into a tense silence after that, the professor obviously having heard the stress in Steve’s voice. The SEAL felt a bit guilty about snapping at his boyfriend but he couldn’t stand the questioning. He felt upset enough as it was and having Danny break him down wasn’t going to help anyone. That didn’t stop the said man from glancing at him every few minutes in the short drive it took for them to arrive at their destination. Steve shut off the truck, looking up at his house with trepidation.

His mind had been running on autopilot and he had ended up taking them to the exact place he didn’t want to go. It wasn’t as though he could have told Danny that he had to turn back and drop him off at his apartment, however. He had already asked the blond to hang out with him and sending him home would only draw more suspicion to himself.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” he heard Danny ask. Steve refused to look at him, earning a sigh in response.

“That’s what I thought,” the professor bit out before he took up his bag and exited the truck. The action snapped Steve out of his thoughts. He scrambled after his boyfriend, hurriedly closing the driver’s door behind him.

“Danny, wait,” he called, reaching out a hand to pull the blond to a stop.

“Why? Are you finally going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

When Steve bit his lip instead of replying, Danny’s tired face morphed into a blank expression.

“Look, babe, if you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong, then I can’t help you and this,” he gestured towards Steve, “weird thing you have going on right now isn’t going to resolve anything either. So, either you tell me the problem or we go to bed angry. That will include, of course, me going back to my apartment.”

“Danny, I…I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m surprised you didn’t tell me about your hatred for Valentine’s Day.”

Danny frowned, “That’s it? That’s what this is all about?”

Steve nodded.

“Babe, you could have just said so instead of acting like I kicked your puppy or something.”

“I know. I didn’t expect it, is all.”

Danny’s face softened, “Hey, it’s fine. Why don’t we go inside and I’ll tell you about it?”

He moved to sidestep his boyfriend but was suddenly blocked by the said SEAL stepping in front of him.

“You don’t want to do that.”

Danny crossed his arms, looking fed up with Steve’s antics.

“And why not?”

“Because you don’t.”

“That’s not an answer, Steven.”

“It is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Danny-”

Steve suddenly found himself hunched over, holding his side more out of shock than pain. Danny had jabbed him in the ribcage and made a run for it. Under other circumstances, he would felt proud for teaching him that, but since _he_ was the one whom the manoeuvre had been done on, he didn’t exactly want to jump for joy. He ran after the blond just as he was opening the door. The shorter man froze for a second in the doorway as Steve came to a stop behind him.

There was a trail of red rose petals leading from the front door to the dining room where he had set up the table for a romantic dinner. He followed his boyfriend as he examined the decorations and waited impatiently for the reaction which was bound to come.

“Steve, did you do all of this?”

Danny gestured towards the sight before them and Steve nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yeah, I wanted to do something special. I understand if you don’t-”

“Stop right there. I know I said I don’t like Valentine’s Day but I never said I wouldn’t appreciate being wined and dined. This is nice. This is good.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, you went through all this trouble. It would be stupid of me not to at least sit down and enjoy it.”

Steve just about stopped himself from slumping his shoulders in relief. He smiled at Danny, who returned the gesture, before pulling out a chair for the shorter man.

“What a gentleman,” the professor sniped good naturedly as he sat down in the offered chair. Steve shook his head before he left for the kitchen to serve dinner.

^^^^^^

“So, what about the part where you got hit in the eye?” Kono asked, once again interrupting the story. Steve sighed.

“Wait, I know,” Lou started, “You were looking for something in the closet and a baseball falls off the first shelf, hits you right in the eye.”

“No.”

“Got hit in the head with a coconut.”

“Dropped a practice grenade on your face.”

“You walked into a tree.”

“Fell into a doorknob.”

“You got kicked by a horse.”

At this, everyone turned to look at Jerry who shrugged.

“I don’t know where it came from either.”

Steve shook his head, “Alright, can we all settle down? No to all of you. That’s not what happened and if you had stopped interrupting me, I would have gotten there eventually. So, I went to the kitchen to dish out dinner…”

^^^^^^

Steve made for the oven, intent on taking out the appetizers he had made for dinner. He paused, however, upon realising that he hadn’t even taken out anything out to drink. He turned towards the fridge and proceeded to take out a bottle of champagne. He brought it over to the counter and set it down. Opening it proved harder than he had anticipated. He twisted and turned both his hand and the bottle but no matter what he did, the cork wouldn’t budge. Steve began to wonder if fate hated him just as he heard Danny’s voice from the dining room.

“Steve? Babe? You alright in there?”

“Yeah! Just…come on, open.”

_‘What kind of champagne is this?’_

The SEAL gritted his teeth and put his back into pulling the cork. He heard the scrape of a chair against hardwood floors as he felt the cork begin to give way. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny appeared in the doorway.

 _‘Finally,’_ he thought, giving the bottle one last tug.

“Babe, you-”

Steve had spoken too soon. Just as Danny had started speaking, the cork dislodged itself from its cosy position in the bottle and towards Steve’s eye. He didn’t have the time to react before it hit him. His hand flew up to hold his eye as he quickly let go of the bottle which, thankfully, stayed in place. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if anything else went wrong that night.

^^^^^^

Steve had to stop speaking as his friends’ laughter became too much. They had started cracking up from the moment he said that the cork had hit him in the eye. He waited for them to stop laughing as he resisted the urge to smile.

“You mean to tell me, McGarrett, that a six foot one Navy SEAL got taken out by a cork to the eye?” Lou asked with a chuckle.

Steve frowned, “I didn’t get taken out.”

“That doesn’t make it any less funny,” Kono giggled.

“Sorry, brah, but really?” Chin asked.

“Yes, really," Steve grumbled, "Can we get back to the story please?”

It took a moment for them all to compose themselves. When they did, Steve had to wonder if he was really working with adults.

^^^^^^

“Steve! Oh crap, are you alright?”

Danny worriedly fluttered about him, his hands a whirlwind of blurry movements.

Steve groaned, “No.”

“Right, sorry. Stupid question. I’ll go get some ice.”

Danny left his side for a moment, only to return with an ice pack. Steve took it gratefully and pressed it against his face. They stood in silence for a moment, Steve holding an ice pack against his face and Danny rubbing his arm. The blond’s face was a mixture of concern and amusement.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can just call it a night and go watch a movie or game or something,” he suggested, pushing his glasses up.

“No, I want to do this. I’m fine,” Steve insisted.

“Alright, but I’m not liable for any injuries you might sustain after this. I think you should just leave all the romance to me in the future.”

“Maybe.”

Danny shook his head before he left the kitchen. Steve sighed and stared down at the champagne bottle with contempt. He reminded himself that this was all worth it before he put down the ice pack and began to rectify the situation. Luckily, dinner went well after that disaster. The SEAL had asked Danny’s mother for help which she gladly gave to him after he had explained. She had given him some of her recipes to try. He had ended up making caprese salad for appetizers, Clara’s famous lasagne for an entrée and finally, panna cotta for dessert.

Both men were properly sated after they had finished eating. Steve cleaned up as quickly as he could and lead his boyfriend onto the lanai, pulling him down to the beach. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, casting a golden glow over the landscape. They stopped at edge of the beach where the sand met the grass. Steve felt Danny tense beside him as his gaze fell on the sand where the taller man had written the words ‘Danny, will you marry me?’.

He let go of the blond’s hand and went down on one knee, pulling a small black box from his pocket. He waited for Danny to turn around and took a deep breath as he caught sight of the professor’s shocked expression.

“Danny, I’ve known you for over two years now. I remember the exact moment I saw you and I just knew that I was screwed. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re smart, funny, kind and it helps that you’re good looking too. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else and I realised how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Danny Williams, will you marry me?”

It only took a second for the other man to answer him.

“Yes, you giant goof. I will marry you,” Danny choked out. He looked close to tears but Steve thought it best to not to mention that as he slid the ring on the professor’s finger. It was a beautiful thing. A simple platinum band with a thin, diagonal strip of diamonds in the centre.

“I love you.”

Danny smiled, “I love you too.”

Steve grinned, letting his fiancé pull him into a kiss.

^^^^^^

“And, you can probably guess what happened after that.”

“You got engaged?” Jerry asked, “Congratulations.”

“Yeah, good going, man,” Lou commented, slapping Steve on the back.

Kono grinned, “We’re happy for you, brah.”

“Ho’omaika’i’ana,” Chin said.

“Mahalo,” Steve replied, “Just one thing, though. Danny and I agreed to tell you guys about it this weekend. So, if you could keep it a secret until then and act surprised, that would be great.”

“No problem.”

Before anything else could be said, a pretty woman came up to them.

“Um, are any of you BadWarlock85?”

“PeaceMaiden53?” Jerry piped up. The woman nodded which prompted the members of Five-0 to start getting up.

“I got a lady waiting for an apology,” Lou said.

“I should go put my laundry in the dryer,” Kono mumbled.

Chin cleared his throat, “I’ve got paperwork to finish.”

“There’s something I need to do,” Steve murmured, taking one last swig of his beer before he left as well. He gave Jerry a nod on his way out. The SEAL made his way home, thinking about Danny and their engagement. He opened the front door to an onslaught of smells, each one better and more delicious than the last one.

“Danny?” he called out, closing the door behind him.

“In the kitchen!”

Steve stopped in the doorway as he stared at his fiancé cooking dinner. The blond had obviously left work long before. His tie was missing and the first few buttons of his shirt were unclasped. His glasses were in their usual perch on his nose and the SEAL had to wonder how he had gotten so lucky.

“Hmm, I could get used to this,” Steve said, coming up behind Danny. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist, placing a kiss on his neck.

“Right. How was your day? Hang anyone off a building or throw them in a shark cage?”

Steve let out a breathy chuckle, noticing the shiver that went up Danny’s back. He smirked.

“Not today. I missed you though.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“What are you doing here by the way? Besides cooking dinner.”

“Thought I would do something nice for you. Now leave. You’re distracting me.”

The blond smacked his fiancé’s hands. Steve reluctantly moved away after a few seconds to grab a beer from the fridge.

“Love you, Danny,” he threw over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too, you Neanderthal.”

Steve smiled. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
